Francuska Wieża
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 2 Francuska Wieża W ostatnim odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki Samanta - 'Wylądowaliśmy w Egipcie gorącym i upalnym kraju. Drużyny musiały znaleźć statuetki flag Egiptu i rzeczy przydatne do przepłynięcia przez rzekę w piramidzie , później drużyny przepłyneły rzekę i okazało się ,że wygrali Afrykanie z pomysłowością B , a przegrali Amerykanie Północni i wyleciał Ezekiel. W samolocie, Afrykanie '''Lindsay '- No i co Beth podoba ci się ta pierwsza klasa ? '''Beth - Tak , chciałabym , zebyśmy zawsze tu byli Lindsay - Masz rację tu jest cudownie Trent '- Co się dzieje Geoff ? '''Geoff '- Smutno mi jest ,że nie ma z nami Bridgette '''Trent - Nie martw się , wszystko będzie dobrze Azjaci Heather '''- Czemu nie wygraliśmy !! '''Dakota - Uspokuj się Heather , czasami się wygrywa ,a czasami przegrywa Justin - O , Sierra masz włosy jak w trzecim sezonie Sierra - O , zauważyłeś Justin '''- Co się dzieje ? '''Sierra - Smutno mi jest ,że nie ma Codiego Justin - Nie martw się zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego Zoi - Uwaga , uwaga pasażerowie dzisiaj lądujemy we Francji , a dokłdnie w Paryżu więc przygotujcie się do lądowania We Francji Moli '''- Dzisiejsze wyzwanie polega na tym żeby wspiąć się na wieżę Eiffla.Ta osoba z drużyny które będzie pierwsza na szczycie musi wziąźść linę z odpowiednim kolorem swojej drużyny i zejść z wieży później musi poczekać na swoją całą drużynę która musi dotknąć czubka wieży i z niej ześć i z całą swoją drużyną popędzić do nas , a my będziemy znajdować się obok fontanny przy Luwrze. Ta drużyna która jako pierwsza przybędzie do nas może już marzyć o pierwszej klasie. A ta drużyna która przybędzie na końcu wyeliminuje jednego zawodnika. '''Samanta - A więc START Eva '''- Szybko ,szybko musimy być pierwsi '''Jo - Nie tak szybko Eva i tak będziesz ostatnia Cameron - Spokojnie dziewczyny , nie kłoćcie się tak Eva i Jo - Cicho Cameron ! Tyler '- Będę pierwszy '''Harold '- Nie bo ja '''Eva - Cicho ! Jo -''' No właśnie my tu się wspinamy ! '''Heather - Pomyśl sobie Sierra ,że na szczycie wieży jest Cody Sierra '- Cody !!!!!!!! '''Dakota '- Łał chyba nikt szybciej nie dotarł '''Lightning - Świetnie Sierra teraz weź linę z naszym kolorem , zejdź na dół i poczekaj na nas Sierra - Dobra Gwen '- Tu sobie jakoś B nie radzisz co ? '''B '- - '''Gwen - Jak na dole Blaineley ? Blaineley - Dobrze Gwen - Czemu nie możesz iść szybciej ? Blaineley - Nie twoja sprawa Geoff - O , Bridgette fajnie ,że jesteś Bridgette '''- O , Geoff '''Leshawna - Co tam Noah po wczorajszym głosowaniu ? Noah - Dobrze Leshawna - Izzy spróbuj wejść na szczyt Izzy - Dobra Leshawna - Jest , teraz zejdź na dół i czekaj na nas Izzy '- Dobra '''Zoey '- Co się dzieje DJ ? '''DJ - Mam lęk wysokości Zoey - Serio , nie martw się , pomyśl np. ,że na szczycie jest twoja mama DJ - Mama ? Już idę mamo !!!!!!!! DJ '- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa stąd jest okropny widok nie zejdę '''Mike '- To pomyśl , że na dole też jest twoja mama 'DJ '- Idę mamo !!!!!!!!!!! 'Zoey i Mike '- Jest 'Brick '- O dobry jesteś Alejandro '''Alejandro - Dzięki Brick Brick - Dziękuję ser Courtney - Łał , Alejandro , jesteś już prawie przy szczycie Alejandro - Dziękuję Courtney - Łał już zeszłeś Alejandro - Tak wiem więc ty też się postaraj Trent - Zaczekaj Gwen Gwen - Co ? Trent '- Zaczekaj !!!!! '''Gwen '- Dobra 'Eva '- No i co Jo ścigamy się kto pierwszy '''Jo - Z wielką przyjemnością Eva - Ha , jestem pierwsza Jo '- A kto pierwszy na dole? '''Eva '- Ty jeszcze musisz iść do góry, a ja już mogę na dół hahahaha 'Jo '- Ale i tak cie dogonię '''Zoi - Wleczecie się jak żółwie , dobra zmieniam zasady ta osoba która jest już na dole , popędzi do nas , tak będzie szybciej , a reszta zejdzie z wieży i będzie im kibicowała Biegną Europejczycy - Eva Azjaci - Sierra Afrykanie - Trent Amerykanie Połnocni - Izzy Amerykanie Południowi - DJ Australijczycy - Alejandro Blaineley '''- Ej tam z góry przyspieszcie '''Trent - Jest , jestem pierwszy Gwen '- Co !!!!! na pewno przegramy '''Trent '- Co mówiłaś ? '''Gwen - Nic Moli '- A więc wsyscy są ? START '''Trent '- Chwila , jeszcze ja '''Samanta - Przykro mi , chyba musisz przyspieszyć Eva '''- Będe pierwsza '''Sierra - Nie byłabym tego taka pewna Eva - A wiesz co mi Cody mówił Sierra - Co ? Eva - Że cię nie kocha Sierra - Co !!!!!!!! Trent - Zeszłem Gwen - Biegnij Trent Izzy - Nikt mnie nie pobije hahaha Alejandro '- Dj ,a wiesz co się dowidziałem '''DJ '- Co ? '''Alejandro - Że cię mama nie kocha. DJ -''' Co !!!!!!! 'Zoi '- Chcą coś dodać kibice '''Lindsay - Dalej Trent Anne Maria -''' Dalej Izzy 'Katie i Sadie '- Dalej DJ '''Moli - Dobrze , teraz pora na wyniki Wyniki 1. Amerykanie Północni 2. Australijczycy 3. Europejczycy 4. Afrykanie 5....... Samanta - Chwila , przecież Sierra i DJ nie ukończyli biegu Heather - Dalej Sierra, biegnij !!!!!!! Amerykanie Południowi '''- Dalej DJ , dalej DJ , dalej DJ......... '''Amerykanie Południowi - Jest , biegnij Lightning '''- szi-bam biegnij Sierra '''Staci - Jest , trzymaj , tak dalej , a wiecie , że mój cioteczny pra pra stryjek wymyślił m......... Azjaci '- Cicho Staci '''Zoi '- No dobrze , za chwilę dowiecie się kto przegrał '''Wyniki 1. Amerykanie Północni 2. Australijczycy 3. Europejczycy 4. Afrykanie 5. Amerykanie Południowi 6. Azjaci Moli '- A więc wiadomo wygrywają Amerykanie Północni '''Amerykanie Północni '- Jest !!!!!!!!!!! '''Samanta - Azjaci , widzimy się wieczorem , dzisiaj jedno z was wyleci Azjaci - Nie !!!!!!!!!!! Wieczorem Głosowanie Lightning - Sierra Justin - Sierra Heather - Staci Staci - Sierra Sierra - Heather Dakota - Staci Zoi - Podliczyliśmy głosy Moli '- Pierwszą słotą statuetkę Francji przypominam ,że to nie jest prawdziwe złoto dostaje........................Lightning , drugą..........................Justin '''Samanta '- Trzecią.........................Dakota , czwartą.............................Heather 'Zoi '- A ostatnią.........................................................Staci 'Moli '- A więc Sierra wylatujesz , co chcesz powiedzieć zanim zrobisz skok wstydu? '''Cody - Chwila, Sierra , przepraszam ,że w tym sezonie nie zwracałem na ciebie uwagi Sierra - A więc mnie kochasz ? Cody '''- Tego nie powiedziałem '''Sierra - Nic się nie stało i tak ci wybaczam Cody - To dobrze Sierra '''- To powodzenia Codyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy '''Cody - Pa Sierra Samanta - Pa Sierra Sierra - Pa Codyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy , pa wszyscyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!! 'Zoi -' No dobrze dzisiaj wyleciała Sierra . Kto jutro , kto pojutrze , tego wszystkiego i jeszcze więcej dowiecie się jutro w Świecie Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki